


The Adventures of Plue...Dog?

by welshcanadian16



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welshcanadian16/pseuds/welshcanadian16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plue was fed up of being a side character. For one day, he wanted to be the star. So he stole a mission and went to accomplish it...alone. Also, nothing about Plue is what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Plue...Dog?

The adventures of Plue...Dog?

Plue was not the talkative type, he was the one who listened, knowing almost all the on-goings in the guild. Everyone in the guild thought of him as Lucy's cute celestial spirit who had the appearance of a snow-man and a dog combined. What they didn't know was that Plue knew all their little—somewhat _dirty_ — secrets.

He was not the blackmail type and it was only Natsu who actually thought he understood what the spirit was saying (although the dragon slayer actually didn't), but he still liked to have a sense of superiority over the others—albeit they didn't even know. So, to look like the cuddly, squishy unknown animal everybody knew and loved, he decided to keep his sentences short...only conversing via the sound Puu-Puun and to just use gestures and adorable hand movements. He was actually quite a little conniving celestial spirit.

His contract with Lucy was Tuesday through Thursday and Sunday. During his days off, he went around spying on fellow Fairy Tail guild members. The people he held most dear. It was a game and a way to entertain himself. It was apparent that his guild mates had intriguing and dramatic lives and he wanted to be there for all of their adventures. Especially Team Natsu. Without them knowing, he was always there, watching them in the background, always hiding. A few times he even brought a few snacks along, like he was watching a movie. Popcorn with a dash of salt and a stick of butter always hit the spot.

When Natsu and Lucy met, he was hiding behind a window in one of the buildings. The time Team Natsu stepped onto the cursed island, he watched them help the demon villagers, never keeping his eye off them. Most all of team Natsu's other missions had their special guard dog mysteriously protecting them; albeit they never needed him, yet. They always somehow got through. Some cuts and broken ribs along the way, but the team Plue looked up to never gave up, making the little strange, but intelligent dog know that he could never give up on his dreams and challenges either.

The celestial spirit's latest, and first ever adventure was an amusing one, making Plue experience the most memorable memories in his life. Instead of watching the others adventures, he finally got to be one of the main characters. Being the one to experience an adventure. A mission to help people. For one day, he wasn't a side character. Plue sighed, it was only for a short period of time.

It happened on a day like any other...kind of...

Friday came quickly and Plue had no contracts to fulfill. The guild possessed a boring atmosphere that day, not one interesting thing was happening, much to Plue's dismay. Bored and with nothing better to accomplish in the Celestial Spirit realm, he decided to leave town...anywhere but the town of Magnolia. That specific town he knew like the back of his hand, knowing every nick and cranny. There was nowhere he hadn't been before. That day, he wanted a change from his usual habits. What could he say, he was a spirit in need of change. For most, change was difficult and hard to do, but to Plue it was glorious. In one's life, change was always needed and mandatory whether the person liked it or not. There is no chance to halt change, for time always moves forward, never standing still.

Before leaving town and exploring, Plue performed a small crime in Fairy Tail's guild. He stole a mission, knowing that it wouldn't be missed since it didn't pay well and was quite easy for any human; even those with non-magical powers. However, Plue was not human, nowhere near a homosapien. He wanted to change, to help people...alone.

"I have to start somewhere so why not here and I have to start sometime why not now?" Was what Plue had been thinking when he stole the piece of paper on the mission board, wanting to commence his dream straight away. He already spend too much time of his life not realising it. Once outside, completing his act of thievery, Plue looked at the mission closely:

_In need of an assistant to help find buried treasure in Takara Cavern_

_Award: The thrill of it, but if the treasure is found, you will receive one tenth of it._

_Meeting Place: Hakama Tavern on Friday at 9:00 AM_

Plue had heard of the tavern, it was quite famous; according to Cana that is. He had been there a few times whilst following the heaviest drinker in the Fairy Tail guild. The tavern was west of Magnolia's town, a few miles out. Plue had never wanted and needed to find buried treasure before, but it seemed like an adventure. It was 8:30. The little celestial spirit would have just enough time to get there by 9:00 AM sharp. Like he always liked to say; it's better being early than late.

Plue stepped inside the tavern, no idea who he was supposed to meet. He would have to perform some snooping around. He'd find the person who sent out the mission soon enough. The celestial spirit sat at the bar, positioning himself on a stool that he had to climb to reach the top. Sometimes being short had its disabilities.

The bartender seemed to want to object about a dog taking up one of the seats, but when inspecting Plue a little closer he found the creature was not a canine and had a high capacity of intelligence for he made hand signatures, ordering a pint of beer. Not really knowing if selling alcohol to animals was breaking the law, he accepted Plue's order, filling the glass.

"So, Hammer, how's the search for your assistant coming along? Found any gold yet?" A gruff old looking man asked the young man next to him, not drunk enough to slur his words just yet. It was clear to see that the man didn't ask the question out of intrigue, but out of ridicule.

"You bastard! I will show everyone that there is treasure in Takara cavern!" Urim Hammer bellowed, standing up from his chair and making a scene. All he got out of it was the laughter from the other customers. Especially the recurring ones.

"What a joke! Your grand-father and your father died searching for this treasure. It sure as hell doesn't exist!" A mage told Urim, laughter intensifying.

"Give it up Urim, you're only twenty, don't waste your life trying to find a myth." An old woman said, feeling sorry for the lad, thinking he was going insane a little too early.

A growl emanated from Urim's throat. "Shut up! I know you all think I'm insane, but I will prove to you that I am not. One day you will grovel at my feet for an apology!" He screamed, storming out of the tavern in a path of dust trailing behind him.

"Ok, well, whatever man!" The barkeeper waved, chuckling and shaking his head side to side.

Plue chugged down his beer, left the tab and followed the man, trying to catch up with him as quickly as his small legs could go. He found the man sitting under a tree, massaging his head, trying to calm down. The spirit just sat next to him, cocking his head to the side, shivering as always. The reason for Plue's shudders was because he had no fur. His skin was smooth as a baby's bottom. Even the slightest wind made him cold.

The young man had short raven black hair, spiked up in the front with icy blue eyes and a handsome face most girls would swoon over. However, he was known as the crazy guy who was absorbed on finding a treasure that everyone said didn't subside anywhere. His nickname made the girls flee from his surroundings, faster than the plague. He was, as you can say, a lone wolf.

The man was surprised at the little snowman next to him, wondering why he decided to be in close proximity to him. He tilted his head, looking at the creature, but looked back ahead for Plue was keeping fixated on his visage. It made him quite uneasy.

"Puu-Puun" " _I came here to be your assistant."_ A voice echoed through Urim's head. He jerked back, getting further away from Plue, confused at what just happened. It just talked.

"Did you just t-talk? I-in my head?" He asked, stuttering his words slowly, crawling back towards Plue carefully.

Plue gave a slight nod. _"My name is Plue, I'm a celestial spirit. You're lucky, you are the first person I have ever communicated with. Except saying Puu-Puun that is."_ Plue said, reaching out his hand for a handshake.

Urim rubbed his eyes to make sure he hadn't drunk one too many drinks. He opened his eyes again; Plue was still there, waiting to be greeted. The man shook Plue's awaiting hand, trying not to use a strong grip for such a tiny hand...he meant paw.

"I don't want to be rude, but I don't think you are the assistant I am looking for. You're cute and all, but not what I want." He said, patting Plue's head, chuckling. The celestial spirit frowned, furrowing his brow rather unpleasantly. He was being handled like a dog, and being pre-judged irrationally.

_"A jelly fish can look squishy and adorably, but it could kill you. Beautiful multi-coloured frogs can be amazing to look at, but their poisonous skin can kill you instantly. Just because I look adorable and cuddly, it doesn't mean I am harmless."_ Plue told him off, slight anger in his voice. He wasn't giving up. He wanted to complete the mission. Whether or not Urim wanted him to.

The young man's eyes widened; this **Plue** sounded wise and intelligent. Much more than him, something he didn't really want to say out loud. Having a lower IQ than a cute girly plush toy wasn't something any man would feel comfortable about.

"Ok, ok. You've made your point!" He lifted his hands up, showing a sign of surrender. He then scratched his head. "I guess you can be as useful as any other..."

A soft grunting sound was heard, but that was all. Plue didn't need to say anything else. He could now complete his first ever mission. _"If I am to help and complete this mission with you, how about we get going?"_ Plue simply stated, standing up from the soft grass he was sitting on.

"You are right, we will have to go to my apartment. I have the digging equipment there." He said, following Plue's suit.

_"Were you not prepared whilst waiting for someone to come along and claim to be from the Fairy Tail guild?"_ Plue asked.

The man let out a long sad sigh. "To be honest, I was not sure anyone would come. You see, people don't usually believe me. They only believe what they can see with their two eyes, never having an inkling of faith or hope in anything not rudimentary. In my eyes they lack imagination." The man then laughed out of self-pity. "Two generations in my family have tried to find the treasure and they all failed." Urim then paused, making himself cheer up, "But, I have faith and I know I will find my family's treasure. With your help of course." A twinkle of courage in his eyes.

After his long speech, Plue only nodded, nothing he needed to say of importance. He only spoke when necessary. Words were of importance to him, so he used them with honour and eloquence. Not for idiocy.

The walk was silent, but nice. Though silence was absolutely present, there was not an uncomfortable aura between them, and that was rare thing to have with someone. Usually the air is dense of indecisions, each person stressed because they are all trying to find something to say. Sometimes the best way was to say nothing.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at a small house, stuffed with research about the treasure Urim was trying to find for a couple of years. It was clear to see that something obsessive was going on in the house.

Urim rummaged through a large chest, finding everything he needed. Fifteen minutes later, the duo were outside ready to leave. Urim carried everything: A large backpack filled with water and food, two shovels, history books, safety kit, torches, matches. It was like he was going camping. The thing Plue carried was the map, a map of the whole cave, showing a large X marking the spot where they needed to dig.

The Takara cavern was situated on the zenith of a mountain. The path was steep and rocky, but Plue did his best to catch up to Urim, who had longer legs and was trudging up the mountain with ease.

The mouth of the cave looked dangerous and terrifying. Plue peered inside, he couldn't see anything; inside was black as ink. Urim took out two torches, keeping one for himself and handing the other to Plue.

"Let's go! No time to dilly dally." Urim exclaimed, lighting his torch and entering the mouth of the cave.

_"This map seems simple to follow...so why hadn't your grand-father or father found it?"_ Plue asked, looking at the map.

The young man scratched the back of his head, showing embarrassment. "Weeelll...they were all too afraid to enter the cave, thought it was cursed. Let's just say that my family consists of cowards. That's why I have to prove everybody wrong, to cleanse my family name." He replied, fist punching into the air above him.

Plue seemed perplexed. _"So you are not doing this for the treasure? Only for your family?"_

The man nodded. "Yep. Family is much more important than treasure. Happiness is where the heart lies, and mine is located in my family."

_"So...finding this treasure will prove that at least one person in your family line has courage?"_

"That's about right." Urim responded, taking the map from Plue's hands and started to examine it for the right path to take. In front of them were three tunnels; and one of them contained what they were searching for.

After a couple more glances at the map, Urim walked into the middle tunnel, hoping he chose the right one.

_"Why do you need an assistant? It looks like you are doing just fine by yourself."_ Plue remarked, asking a simple logical question.

"Well, I need a digging buddy, and I don't know how big the load will be. It might be hard for one guy to carry." He stated, running his hand along the slimy cave sides.

Plue just put his hands behind his back, nodding.

The caved seemed to never end, they kept walking down the damp narrow tunnel, until they arrived into a quite large space. This was where X marked the spot. Of course there was actually no red X indicated on the ground to show them where to dig, but the map was extremely precise.

"Ok, twenty paces forewords, forty paces north-east, then fifty paces to the east." Urim mumbled, taking out his compass.

They were finally standing in the right place they needed to dig. So they dug...and dug...and dug. It seemed forever until they heard a *thump* from one of the shovels. They hit something...hopefully something wooden.

"We got something Plue!" Urim said happily, jumping into the hole, bringing whatever they dug up, up to the surface. It was indeed a treasure chest; but was there anything inside?

Urim took pliers out from his large knapsack, cracking open the lock that fastened the chest shut. He opened it. Inside was a...

_statue?_

A golden fairy statue. Urim looked slightly disappointed, wanting a little bit more treasure other than one measly statue. At least he found something...and it was gold. Also he was doing this for his family, not fortune.

_"Don't look like that, you finally found your treasure!"_ Plue reassured his travelling companion. Urim couldn't respond since the cave walls started to shake. They tripped a booby-trap. Whatever could it be?

It was apparent when a giant boulder came rolling down, wanting to crush the duo. Keeping the statue safely in his hands, but chucking his heavy bag on the ground to be able to run faster, they fled for their lives, both of them loosing stamina by the second. Plue trailed behind, running the fastest he ever had.

"Come! Over here!" Urim shouted, seeing a small turning to escape the bombarding boulder. Urim took Plue's hand grabbing him and turning left just on time, almost crushing the poor celestial spirit by an inch.

_"That...*gulp* was close."_ Plue shivered, checking if he had anything missing.

"I know, we're still alive!" Urim exclaimed, still clutching onto his prized statue.

_"Hope there will be no more surprises..."_ Plue exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

A loud roar echoed right next to them, glowing red eyes piercing through the gloomy light. "Great you jinxed it!" Urim said angrily.

_"I think it's logical to...run!"_ Plue shouted, running away from the angry monster who did not like them entering its lair.

With the hideous monster right behind them, they reached the mouth of the cave, wanting to leave the dangerous cavern. They almost flew out the cave, jumping and hiding into the bushes. It seemed the bug-eyed monster did not enjoy the sun, so did not follow the fellow treasure hunters outside. After a few minutes of absolute silence and hiding on both parties, they came out of the bushes, stretching their aching legs.

Plue felt a rush of adrenaline sweep through his body. It seemed he loved the rush of danger and suspense. What an odd little snowman/dog.

Urim crashed onto the ground, like his legs became paralysed. He looked at the statue, tears forming in his eyes. Even a grown man could become emotional at times. His dream had finally come true, after decades of family embarrassment and being made fun of. Of course, his treasure was less...flamboyant that he had imagined, but it was enough to prove that his family were not fake cowardly treasure hunters.

Urim then remembered Plue, who was standing next to him shivering, but not making a sound. The man looked at his so-called assistant, then looking at the statue.

"I'm sorry Plue, but I don't know how I'm supposed to give you a reward...I thought there would be...much more." He stretched his hands to show a large length.

_"Don't worry, keep the statue, I never did this mission for the reward anyway...only wanted an adventure."_ Plue shrugged. _"I guess it's over."_

"I know you didn't do much, but thank you for everything, if you ever come back to this town, be sure to visit me." Urim said, stretching out to pat him, but Plue backed away.

_"Please, I'm not an idiotic pet. Shaking my hand will suffice."_ Plue exclaimed. Urim was sure he just heard his friend growl slightly.

"Sooooo..." The young man scratched his head, silence starting to creep up behind them.

_"I guess you should go and show off your finding, and I think this is my queue to leave."_ Plue told him, starting to walk away.

"What? No hug?" Urim joked.

_"Not my kind of thing."_ Plue shook his head, stopping. _"Pleasure doing business with you."_

"Wow judging by your appearance, I thought you would be all happy and bubbly, but you're as stiff as board." Urim remarked, laughing.

_"Thank you."_ Plue responded, taking it as a complement, resuming walking.

"Well good-bye." Urim announced, waving.

_"Farewell...good luck."_

"Indeed." The man mumbled to himself, walking the opposite direction.

...

Plue happily skipped along the path, he didn't show it before, but he was ecstatic. He had completed his first ever mission. Even if it was really insignificant, he had not done much, a giant bolder almost crushed one of his limbs, and a skin crawling monster made him run a marathon...this was his best day ever!

He thought to himself...

_"I wonder what my next adventure will be?"_

** The End~ (or the beginning of a new adventure...) **


End file.
